villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vice-President Bryce Gets
Vice-President Bryce Gets is the main antagonist of comic book Cyberswine and the video game adaptation of the same name. He is the owner of the corporation Farmtech, which is behind everything bad that happens in the story. He tries to make himself the ruler of the world, but Cyberswine eventually destroys him and his plans. The voice actor for Vice-President Bryce Gets is uncredited. History Absolutely nothing is revealed about his backstory, but it is clear that Bryce made himself into a cyborg at some point before the events of the story. Not only that, but he took over Farmtech at some point before the events of the story, and he probably worked on his plans for years. When Cyberswine and Lieutenant Sarah Lee went outside of Police Headquarters, they ended up on CameraNet. Unbeknownst to them, Vice-President Bryce Gets and his faithful lackey the Scientist were watching them via a camera that acts as a drone. He asked the Scientist if he made the modifications to Cyberswine's personality chips as he ordered, and the Scientist confirmed it. Bryce, pleased to hear it, declared, “Let the game begin!” When Cyberswine and Sarah were bringing Speedo to Police Headquarters, Cyberswine was listening to the radio, and he heard an announcement for the Healthex vaccine by Bryce that said, “Don't forget your Healthex shot! It's your armor against disease. Be part of our illness-free society!” When Cyberswine and Sarah accessed the Grid Station after the Grid Virus struck and spoke with Draino, Bryce commented that all the (chess) pieces were in place. When Cyberswine and Sarah shot down a group of NetCops inside Police Headquarters, Bryce commented that Cyberswine took his pawns and that he would like to see his next gambit. When Cyberswine left Sarah to find some food for her, Bryce saw his chance. He ordered the Scientist to enact Subsequence 76. This subsequence dispatched NetCops to Sarah's position. He also told his lackey to have them terminated if they fail. He then declared, “Now we enter midgame.” Cyberswine did not know it, but Bryce had Sarah killed and replaced with a replicant named SR1. Bryce was pleased that the switch was successful without Cyberswine being the wiser. When Cyberswine failed to save one boy from the NetCops and saw that the boy's brain had been extracted from his body, Bryce and the Scientist continued watching without comment. When SR1 threatened to shoot Draino and Cyberswine diffused the situation, Bryce became displeased that Cyberswine was starting to suspect and told his lackey that her personality has flaws. The Scientist tried to claim that he did not have enough time to program her personality eraser and that it was not his fault, but Bryce shut him up, saying, “Stop it! We shall see....” As Cyberswine and SR1 flew to the harbour, he began to remember the procedure that made him into a cyborg. Bryce, who became aware of this, pointed out that the memory dampers were failing. The Scientist offered to fix it, but Bryce told him not to bother, because as soon as Cyberswine used his Emotion Control Chip, they would have him. When Cyberswine was being shot at by a NetCop, SR1 ran behind the AV and stared at Bryce's drone camera to await his orders. He ordered her not to shoot the pig...yet. When Cyberswine and SR1 met Zak and followed him into the tunnels, the Scientist said that SR1 had made contact and that they would have the Mensa children in a few hours. Bryce simply said, “Yes”. But the Scientist, concerned about Cyberswine, made a request to prepare the Cyberbird. Bryce initially scoffed, because he thought his lackey was overestimating Cyberswine's chances. He ultimately agreed, and ordered him to begin the cryogenic procedure. When Bryce and the Scientist became aware of Zak possessing a virus tracker, the Scientist expressed concern that they would find them with it. Bryce simply dismissed it, and ordered him to send in an assault team. While Cyberswine, SR1 and Zak were trying to find Sam, the Garbage Robots started to behave erratically. The Scientist pointed this out to Bryce, saying that there was too much garbage for the robots to handle. Bryce dismissed it, and said, “Just bring me the boy's brain. Hahaha....” As Cyberswine, SR1 and Zak flew to the Gateway Control Centre, Bryce asked his lackey if the Cyberbird was ready. The Scientist confirmed it. Bryce declared, “Good. Well, we enter endgame.” When Cyberswine managed to escape the NetCops at the Gateway Control Centre, the Scientist expressed surprise that he was escaping. Bryce mockingly replied, “Of course he is. You didn't think your pathetic team could stop him, did you?” When Cyberswine figured out that Sarah had been replaced with a replicant, Bryce became upset. That was because Cyberswine had figured it out, and the queen (SR1) was being threatened. After Cyberswine and Zak used the Remote Automatic Processor Interference Device (RAPID) to permanently disable the NetCops, Cyberswine began to have more flashbacks. Bryce realized that Cyberswine had broken the memory inhibition. He decided to use it to his advantage, saying, “Well, if he wants memories...give him memories!” He pressed a button labelled “PAIN” on the armrest of his chair to make Cyberswine relieve those memories again and again. Cyberswine considered using the Emotion Control Chip to deal with these flashbacks, but then he decided not to. He tried to get rid of it, but he discovered that it was locked in place. The Scientist said to Bryce that they locked the chip in place and that he will not be able to get rid of it as long as the switch is set. Bryce, who was happy to hear that, continued to press the button. As he watched Cyberswine writhe in agony, he simply said, “Ahh...perfect.” Then he said, “It's time for your exercise, boy!” This caused the Cyberbird to activate and get ready for action.... Cyberswine used a Grid Station to contact Bryce. Cyberswine warned Bryce that he was coming for him. Bryce, not the least bit worried, said that he was planning this ever since he took over Farmtech and called him useless animal matter like the rest of them. Cyberswine warned him not to underestimate him. Bryce retorted that Cyberswine was nothing without his chips. He asked him if he fought anyone without them. He asked him how many of his Network Police he could have destroyed without the Combat Chip. He concluded that Cyberswine was nothing. Bryce warned them that Farmtech would find them and kill them both, as well as take Zak's brain. He added that he would not need Cyberswine's brain...except as food for his new pet. Cyberswine defiantly said that Bryce would never get Zak, but he was confident that he would. He said goodbye to Cyberswine, and asked him not to go “chicken” on him because there would be more fun to come. When the Cyberbird commenced his attack on Cyberswine, Bryce made a wordless sound of pleasure. While Cyberswine was fighting the Cyberbird, Bryce did not hesitate to press the “PAIN” button and laugh over it. When Cyberswine and Zak managed to get the Cyberbird to crash into a fuel depot, they hurried back to Future Towers. Bryce could not see them on the camera and said, “Where are they? Why can't I see them?!” Unbeknownst to him, Draino had given a special item to Cyberswine and Zak that would enable them to avoid being seen on the cameras. Cyberswine and Zak got to see the activities Bryce had been engaging in within Future Towers. He had one floor for Corporate Government, one for Media Manipulation, one for AI (Artificial Intelligence) Life, one for Human Husbandry, one for Research Labs, one for Biological Manipulation, one for Intelligence Storage and one for Computer Control. Cyberswine and Zak managed to break into Bryce's office, but he was ready for them. He used SR1 has a hostage, because he counted on Cyberswine not risking her life. Cyberswine told Bryce that it was over and he mockingly greeted Cyberswine. Cyberswine tried to warn Bryce that he had better not hurt Sarah or else, but Bryce asked him why he led them to her. In response to Cyberswine's confusion, he explained that Sarah had to die because she was a police officer who refused to take Healthex. He revealed that Cyberswine was programmed to bring her to them along with Zak, and he had performed his duties admirably. His defiance had led them to the Mensa tunnels and he brought Zak for him. Cyberswine promised that he would bring Bryce in, but he scoffed and disagreed. At that moment, the Cyberbird came in and attacked Cyberswine. Bryce smugly said, “Checkmate”. But Cyberswine managed to rip off the Cyberbird's cannon and Zak managed to heft it up. The Cyberbird grabbed Cyberswine and took out its sword. Bryce ordered Cyberbird to finish him, but Zak shot the Cyberbird and distracted it long enough for Cyberswine to shoot out its shield generator. Bryce tried to order the Cyberbird to kill him, but Zak held Bryce at gunpoint. Cyberswine tried to shoot the Cyberbird, but discovered that he was out of ammo. Bryce mocked Cyberswine for not paying attention. When Cyberswine tried to finish Cyberbird and got slashed in his cybernetic eye, Bryce laughed. Zak got distracted long enough for Bryce to shoot him in the should and cause him to drop the cannon. He warned Zak not to make him hurt him, because he cannot afford to have that brain of his damaged. Cyberbird prepared to kill Cyberswine, and Bryce said, “Goodbye, Cyberswine! The new world will live without you! Hahahaha!” But Cyberswine blocked the sword, and prepared to fire his last missile on maximum yield. Bryce, horrified, said, “No!” Cyberswine told him that the game was over. Bryce said, “You'll kill us all!” Cyberswine agreed. Bryce, furious, growled, “You animal!” Cyberswine agreed. Zak grabbed the shield generator and activated it on Cyberswine's orders. Cyberswine fired the missile, obliterating Bryce and everything in Future Towers, with the exception of Zak. With his death and the destruction of Future Towers deactivated all of Bryce's robots. His plans had killed over 99% of the world's population and had dramatically changed society, but the remaining less than 1% had a chance to rebuild. Personality Bryce is a mastermind who views life as a game of chess. Trivia * It is strongly implied that Bryce Gets is a cyborg. The first indication is that his eyes have red irises and blue blood vessels. The second indication is that there are random patches of circuitry and metal on his head, and it looks like his skin is peeling off around those areas.